The Arcade
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: You guys asked for it, and you guys got it! Introducing the sequel to the short story that I finished earlier today, ('The Office'), behold 'The Arcade! (I know, it sounds corny, but stay with me, guys!) Read 'The Office' before reading this, otherwise it won't make much sense. *AU*


**I know, the first chapter for the sequel came out fast! But hey, had to start before it grew too stale. So, I hope this is a great companion to _The Office_.**

**I don't own Ninjago (except for Aimee Tweed, because I own her)**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

It was three weeks after getting fired from the Ninjago Department of Safety (or whatever the heck it was called), and Cole, Jay, Kai, and I were having a blast at our new job at Games 'N' Pizza: Kai worked in the kitchen; Cole and I were stationed at the laser tag place; and Jay was running the prize booth, where the kiddies would turn in their tickets and 'buy' prizes. The pay was decent too (eight bucks an hour), so we were fine with that.

"There is no running," Cole announced to the eight kids that I was getting suited up for laser tag, "there is no hitting, punching, smacking, kicking, or any other means of physical attack using your feet, hands, or gun. Also, you may not form a barricade around the other team's recharge center," he continued, "and your gun will tell you when time is up, and when that happens, make your way immediately here. Is that understood?"

Eight heads nodded in agreement.

"I will be walking around in there, so don't try to pull off any stupid stunts, like sneaking up behind me. After all, people don't see me"-he glanced at me-"or _him_"-he waved a hand at me-"until it's too late. And just a warning: You will be told to immediately leave the laser tag play area if you are caught violating _any_"-he put a lot of emphasis on the word-"rules. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes shone with seriousness, and eight heads nodded vigorously. Cole straightened up and activated each player's laser gun with his, saying, "Have fun." And one by one, they disappeared into the dark room.

* * *

(Cole's POV)

I grinned at Lloyd, who gave me a double thumbs-up, before I slipped behind the black felt curtain and entered the dark laser tag maze.

It wasn't dark, actually; it was lit up by black and neon lights, so it was actually very colorful. The only thing black about it was the black carpet, walls, and ceiling.

I wandered around idly, my head bobbing up and down to the beat of _Party Rock Anthem_, which was booming loudly from unseen speakers. Even though I was actually in charge of the station, I let Lloyd chose whatever songs he wanted. And there was actually quite a large selection (over several hundred), varying between pop, hip hop, rock, rap, country, basically you name the genre, we'll have at least a minimum five songs of it.

A loud siren wail suddenly sprang up, and I knew that one of the bases had been attacked. It must have been the Red Team's base, because three of the kids, wearing red, were going as fast as they could without running. I was tucked up in a corner, so they didn't see me as they darted past. Allowing myself a small smile, I rolled my eyes and headed the opposite way. And then, that Barbie girl song started playing. I swear, I'm gonna hurt him.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I scurried around the Prize Booth as fast as I could, pulling boxes out on one side before rushing over to the other to weigh how many tickets a kid had. And since I was at the Prize Booth, that also meant that I had to deal with game problems, including no tickets in one game, and how another ate one boy's token, and how it wasn't working, and…yeah. Needless to say, I was fairly busy, but after three weeks of doing this, I'm about 98 percent used to it. It's listening to the high pitched shrieks and giggles of girls and seeing them waltz up to the counter in booty shorts, mini skirts, and revealing shirts (something that my sister would have launched into an entire lecture about modesty if she had seen what I was seeing), and then sprawling themselves onto the top of the counter. I'm not saying _all_ the girls at the Prize Booth are like that, I'm just saying _some_. Actually, the past week or so, five girls came up to the booth in jeans, worn sneakers, t-shirts, and hoodies. And it was 94 degrees Fahrenheit that day! But yeah, there are some things that are best to be left unseen…Anyways, that's the two percent that I'm not used to, yet…

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I pulled the piping hot pizza out of the oven, setting it on a medium pizza plate and then cutting it up into eight pieces.

"Yay! Pizza!" It was a birthday party, and I still had two more pizzas left, plus another three from three different tables, so I quickly skedaddled back inside the kitchen, pulling the first two out from the oven and slicing those into eight slices each before making the delivery at Birthday Kid's table and then running back.

I dusted my hands with a quick coating of flour before reaching for three premade pizza dough. I rolled each one out with the rolling pin, dusting the counter, the dough, and my hands with more flour before flipping it onto the other side and rolling it out some more.

Aimee Tweed, the other person who worked in the kitchen, swooped in and helped get the sauce, cheese, and extras onto the tops of the unbaked pizzas before popping them into the oven.

"I gotta say," she ventured after thirty seconds, "you're good for one who started three weeks ago." I brushed my hands off on my apron before replying.

"I made pizzas a lot back at home for my siblings."

* * *

**So, how was it? Please rate this chapter with one of the following words: Bad, eh, okay, good, excellent, fantastic (Or a word of your choice, but make sure it's clean, okay? Thank you.)**

**Please review, no flames, and until next time, guys! :D**

**(P.S.: In case you missed the memo at the bottom of the last chapter of _The Office_, I have a new poll on my profile; I will announce the winner for my previous poll on my profile soon. Thank you.)**


End file.
